hack identity
by Dark Master 1988
Summary: [On Hold]AU Fic. Tsukasa is simply enjoying New Years Eve 2021 in the World. But something happens to him, reawakening a long dormant past he never thought happened at all. To find out what this all means, he must play the World once again. Read and Revie
1. LE 0 prologue

December 31, 2018

Who's that calling me? Where's that sound coming from?

Why is this happening to me? What is this World that everyone keeps talking about? Why do a lot of people like this retched game after all these years?

Why do people keep asking me about what happened seven years ago?

These questions keep repeating itself and I don't recall any of these of events. They all think I know answers to all of this, but the only thing I remember is awaking in a hospital, seven years ago. I don't remember playing the World at all. Nor did I take a liking of it.

I'm just a 20 year-old foreign exchange student from Japan. I'm just a student attending college in Europe, trying to get a degree.

But for some reason, I end up seeing a ghost of a handicapped girl wherever I go. She would always whisper my name. It's as if she knew me for a long time. NO! I don't remember meeting her at all. Is she stalking me?

As I walked through the icy trails towards my dorm room, the crisp cold air took hold of my pale skinned body. The snow blended in with my white hair, but contrasted with the brown sweater that I was wearing. Frat boys always mocked my ghost-like appearance, and girls always look strangely at me. They would always say that I look like that one character from that overrated game. But, I didn't really care about it.

Who am I? It doesn't matter right now. I'm just a student, that's all...


	2. LE 1 calling

December 31, 2021

Tokyo University; 4:30 PM

The area of Tokyo recently had some disastrous weather lately. Many people traveling through Tokyo's freeways and other roads suffered through poor traction and visibility because of snow. Traffic report have been playing in the radio nonstop all day

However, this didn't concern some of the students that were still attending the University. The only thing they are concerned about is the New Year's Eve party that was taking place tonight. Everyone was going to this to celebrate the commencement of 2022. That is except for one student that is walking through the snow blizzard.

This student had white hair that perfectly camouflaged with the snow. He wore a brown hoodie and blue pants. He had purple eyes that exhibit a sense of isolation. Though he heard about the party, he could care less about it.

"…Why does everyone want me to come to this pointless event? The only reason they want me to come is to make myself look like a jerk in front of everybody. God, how I hate this…"

He continued to walk towards his dorm room while reading a message he received from his friend and classmate. This read:

"Tsukasa, are you doing anything tonight? If you're not, then would you like to come over to my apartment for our own New Years Eve party? Come over at 8:00.—your friend, Shino. P.S. Bring your laptop over as well."

He gazed at the letter as he walked his cold body onward.

"Well, it could be worse…"

It had gotten late in the day and Tsukasa just got out of class. He was about to enter the residence hall he resided in college when he was hit by a snowball.

_**SPLOT!**_

"Ha, ha! Nice to see you having a snowball sandwich, you white haired prick!" laughed a jock as he ran across the field, laughing.

Tsukasa gets himself up, not caring that a snowball just him. All he wants is to unwind his day in his dorm. All he wants is to take a nap after the intense studying he did.

Just as he climbed the stairs towards his dorm room, he heard a voice in the distance.

"_Tsukasa…"_

"Huh, who's there?"

Tsukasa looked towards the currently empty hallway. There was nobody to be seen, but the empty hallway.

"It must be my mind playing tricks on me, again." Tsukasa simply whispered to himself.

The hallway, to Tsukasa, appeared to be to very hallow. Though it was empty during the holiday break, this was too quiet for the white haired individual. He decided to enter his dorm, trying to shake off the sight of what he saw.

As soon as he got in, he plopped himself onto his bed. His room is very sparse; it's not like he could afford high-end property. He had an old 2000 era television, a laptop, some posters and other objects.

"Just so tired of all this…" he whispered as he closed his eyes.

* * *

_**WWWWWHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE!**_

Sirens blared in his head like a loud alarm clock. Voices were speaking in a very troubled tone. Beeping could be heard on each side of Tsukasa's head. He could not understand what was going on right now. He simply thought it was just a dream, but he wasn't sure what to make of it. He was in the hospital, but he kept telling himself it's still a dream.

"_So, any word on her condition…"_

"Huh?"

He overheard something coming from a couple of doors down the hall. He walks towards the place where the voices were coming from.

As he crept closer towards the door to see who was talking, he notices on the calendar that it stated…

"WHAT? November 15, 2012?!? How is this…?"

"_Please, can you tell me what happened to my daughter?"_

"…_I'm sorry, but your daughter has died. We tried everything we can to save her, but alas, we failed…"_

The woman wept softly as she walked away from the room. Tsukasa couldn't tell what they were talking, but he didn't want to know.

"Who died? Just what are they talking about……?"

* * *

Tsukasa woke up from his quick slumber rather quickly. Panting and sweating, Tsukasa looks at the calendar. He's relieved that today was still December 31, 2021. The clock read 7:45 PM.

"…_groan_…I better head over there…"

Gathering his laptop, he starts to make his way over to Shino's apartment.

When he arrived there, the snow silently fell on the ground. He rang the doorbell to see if Shino is home. Nothing happened as he kept ringing the doorbell for some minutes.

"Where is she?"

"Come in…" called a muffled voice.

He entered inside, only to find…

"AAH! Shino, what are you wearing?!?"

"Oh, nothing…Just this cute outfit for New Year's." smiled Shino, as she wore a very attractive looking shirt and skirt. "So what shall we do tonight?"

"Uh, I don't know. I can't think of anything, right now."

"Well, do you want to come to the World with me?"

"You mean that online game everyone plays? I might pass, but since you told me to bring my laptop over, I guess there's no way of getting out of it. _sighs_ Sure I'll go…"

"Hm, okay. Shall we set up?"

As they set up their laptops into the local network, Tsukasa pulls out a visor that is used to play the game and looks at Shino with concern.

"Uh, Shino? You sure nothing's going to happen in the World? I heard people actually die in that game."

"Don't worry, Tsukasa. It's all just game…"


	3. LE 2 party

The World.

Much has changed over 14 years since its inception in 2007. With R2 released back in late 2015, the number of players has grown in a substantial rate. The game itself is shrouded in mystery. Only a few players know the secret behind this game. They haven't been heard since.

Tonight was a New Years Eve celebration to welcome in 2022. The celebration took place in the industrialized city of Mac Anu, which had lights strung everywhere. The ball stood at the sky with a timer counting down what's left of 2021. Players were happily enjoying the festivities occurring during this time.

Shino and Tsukasa logged in to see these partygoers enjoying their time of their lives. Tsukasa was dressed in a knight's armor with a robe flowing from his back. He is a class of sword wielders. Shino is dressed with a hat that looked big on her. She also had on a pink dress and knee high boots. She is a class of magic users.

The two looked at the clock which read 8:30 PM. Many people were too busy with partying, so the two went outside the town and into the fields.

* * *

"So Shino, you use your name on here?"

"Yes, Tsukasa. It's like you using your own name on here."

"I see your point. So what are we doing here in the fields?" asked Tsukasa.

Shino giggled as she grabbed his hand to lead him to the nearest portal. Once they got there, the portal disappeared, revealing a Golem.

"Well, since everyone is pretty much busy with partying, we get to fight monsters. With no one out here right now, we won't have to worry about those pesky newbies getting in our way. This is a perfect time to raise our levels up." smiled Shino as she cast a earth spell to defeat the Golem easily.

Tsukasa stammered, "But _I'm_ a newbie."

Shino replied, "You're different. You're my friend, after all, so why do you worry so much about this? This is just a game, right?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Okay then, let's find that next portal now, shall we?"

The two players went about to find monsters to defeat. Tsukasa destroyed most of them with his sword, with some help from Shino. Over this course, Tsukasa's levels rose from LV 1 to LV 5 in a few hours.

"…pant….pant…Well, that was exhilarating. This is actually pretty fun. I getting used to this game."

"That's good, Tsukasa. It's all about having fun when it comes to the World. People enjoy this for that reason. There's a dungeon nearby. You want to go there? You're at a high enough level to survive it?" said Shino cheerily.

"What about your level?" Tsukasa asked.

"Don't worry, Tsukasa. I'm at level 8, so I'll be there to help you out."

"Well, if you insist, then okay."

The two soon entered the dungeon. They had stocked up on some potions before heading here. The first portal they hit is a small Angel-like monster, which looked like the ones appearing in _Evangelion. _They struck it down quickly and headed to the next room, which contained more monsters. Every strike they landed, they killed more monsters and that meant more experience points.

They stopped to take a breather.

"You're getting better at this, Tsukasa. So tell me, what is your life like before college?" Shino asked Tsukasa curiously. Tsukasa became alarmed at this question. He looked at his feet as he could not come up with an answer. It was like his mind was a black hole; he could not remember anything at all.

"Nothing but the usual; graduated from high school, got a job to raise money for college, you know, the usual." was all he could come up with.

Shino was confused at how he addressed the question. "I meant what your childhood was like."

"I told you, just normal all right. It's boring."

Shino understood this and said, "Okay, well…what's…your…favorite…alvwie…vhwe…nvn…"

"Huh?"

Tsukasa notices something strange. The graphics start to distort itself. The sound became muffled and static-like. He squints his eyes to get a clearer picture, but to no avail. The graphics continues to distort to a point where it simply pixilates. The sight of Shino became non-existent and the dungeon became a mass of irregular embodiment. What struck Tsukasa next was that a young teenaged girl was standing in the middle of nowhere. This had been the only thing that appeared crystal clear. In a trance-like position, Tsukasa walks toward the girl. This girl is emitting a blue aura around her body. She had on puffed shoulder pads, a long flowing dress, short blue hair, and a sky blue bra top. Feathers were blowing as Tsukasa inched closer to her.

"_Tsukasa, can you hear me? Hello, Tsukasa? Are you there? _

Shino's words echoed as Tsukasa dozes away from the game into something that seems out of the ordinary. He reachs his hand towards the girl for reasons unknown. He felt like something was controlling him to do this, but due to him in a trance-like state, he did not notice this happening.

"What's happening to me? I can't control myself. What the hell is going on?" Tsukasa thought as his arm inched closer to her. "Who is this girl? What am I doing to her?"

Just as he was about to touch her, a strange sound was heard; it had a high pitched 'ping' sound to it. Its sound intensified whenever Tsukasa got closer to the young girl. Another sound was heard from behind Tsukasa's back. It sounded like a whale. He tried to get away from what was coming towards him, but he couldn't move his body.

The sound got louder as the entity inched closer and closer towards Tsukasa. It was becoming too much for Tsukasa: he has no control of his body whatsoever, he lost contact with Shino. He just wanted to scream for whatever reason is possible. He wanted Shino to find him in the darkness that held him. However, seconds later, everything blacked out.

* * *

In the real world, a few students at Tokyo University were gawking at a young man who fell unconscious some minutes after the initiation of 2021. Paramedics rushed to the young man's side to aid him in every way possible. He was still breathing but it appeared to be much labored. A young woman sat on the couch in the apartment, crying as she didn't know what happened to her friend nor did she know what to do to wake him up. 

The ambulance's sirens screeched through the city into the night as medics were struggling to find out what caused this to happen. The only thing the patient could hear was the same sound that has haunted him for the longest time…


	4. LE 3 awakening

"…ungh…groan…"

The high pitched 'ping' sound has continued to echo in Tsukasa's mind. His avatar lay in the dungeon where he fell unconscious. One minute he's near a girl, the next minute everything just sort of went blank. The other sound, which resembled a whale crying, was the other thing Tsukasa heard before blacking out. To him, it seemed strange, but during his slumber, he seemed to remember something, but what?

As Tsukasa mumbls incoherently, he hears the 'ping' sound no more. It got quiet at the dungeon. There were no portals, which meant no monsters. There were no glitches in the system when he got up from off the ground. However, this didn't matter as when he opened his eyes, he notices some people were standing in front of him. They looked in confusion as to what's he wearing. He took notice when he got himself up. He was no longer wearing a knight's armor with a cape. He was now wearing a pale yellow hoodie over an oversized brown long-sleeved shirt. On top of his head was a hat with jewels embedded on it. The only thing that remained with him is his sword, though it was considerably smaller than what it was earlier. He heard people that were near him, whispering about him.

"…I've never seen that type of outfit before…"

"…Is he trying to pull off that R1 Wavemaster look..."

"…Wouldn't he get in trouble?"

"…I heard he got permission from CC Corp to use this outfit. They don't let anyone use this type of outfit anymore since…you know…"

"…You mean since the first version of the World got deleted?"

Tsukasa didn't know what was happening around him. All of the sudden, these players began talking about the World and himself. It was confusing to him.

What are these people talking about? Am I some sort of celebrity to them?, Tsukasa thought as he stumbled away from the group of players. He just wanted to get out of the dungeon as soon as possible.

Where the group of players was, one of them made a suggestion to the others.

"…I heard this guy is really powerful with magic attacks. Let's see what he is really made of." said a player with an evil grin.

They all agreed to this as they crept to Tsukasa near the exit. Their weapons were firmly grip as they surrounded Tsukasa, blocking the exit in the process.

"So where do you think you're going? Do you want to swordplay with us? Come on, it'll be fun. Heh heh." said the leader of the group.

"Uh well, I have to log out right now. So to answer your question, I'm not interested in your challenge." replied a timid Tsukasa.

Realizing his shutdown from the white haired Wavemaster, the leader of the group watched Tsukasa make his way to the exit. To justify this, he jumped over the rest of group and right to the exact spot where Tsukasa is.

"Tsk tsk, why don't you want to accept the challenge, my friend?"

"I told you, I'm not interested in fighting you."

A evil smile creaked across the leader's mouth. "My friend, you will know that I won't take no for answer!" said the leader as he swiped his sword at Tsukasa's body.

"AAH!" screamed Tsukasa as blood flew from his body. Other players joined in the fray, with one of them knocking Tsukasa's small sword out of his hands. Soon, after his sword was knocked away, they continuously attacked him with relentless power. Each strike they landed dropped Tsukasa's HP down. He tried to defend himself, but this ambush was too much for him.

"Ungh! What the hell; am I able to feel pain in this game? Is this _really_ just a game?", he kept asking himself as he continues to receive damage from his adversaries. "This pain…why is this hurting me? Why the hell is this hurting ME?"

Tsukasa struggles to get out of the frantic madness coming from the group. As his HP got lower and lower, he could've sworn he heard his heart pulse in horror. Could he really die in this game?

As he lay breathlessly, the leader walked up to Tsukasa with a bloodied sword in his hands.

"I thought you were more powerful than this. I thought Magic Users were more powerful when they are alone. Meh, I was wrong." laughed the leader as he raises his sword to deliver the final blow. However, something had happen. Monsters began appearing at an abysmal rate. Ranging from goblins to ghosts, they started attacking anyone at sight. Not minding the monsters, the leader raised his sword to finish Tsukasa.

_**SHINTK!**_

Just as the sword descended towards Tsukasa's head, the sword dropped from the user's hands. Tsukasa then saw a bloody axe that pierced through the leader's body. The next thing is that his body was glowing red as a gelatinous substance came from the axe that stabbed him. The other players stood in shock as Tsukasa continues watching the screaming from the stabbed player. His body fell to the ground and the color of his body is now black and white. What's floating over the dead body is the red jelly-like substance.

"This is getting strange, guys. What the hell is happening?" asked one of the players as he slowly back away from the group. His trembling hands tried to grasp his weapon, but the monsters got closer to them.

The players except Tsukasa swiped the monsters with their weapons in all their might. No matter how many slashes each of the monsters receives. Their flesh resurfaces as each slash continues to damage them. There was no way these monsters can die from the viewpoint of the players. It's as if these monsters were immortal.

Finally, after much bloodshed the monsters had received, they lunged at the group and attacked them fiercely. The players were screaming in agony as bloodshed took hold of the area. After the gruesome end to the group, the monsters looked at Tsukasa with fear.

"Why don't they just finish me off?" he thought as the monsters continue looking at him in a strange way. Tsukasa then looked at the red energy orb that's still floating above the dead carcass. The red glow reflected on his ghastly purple eyes. He didn't know what to do with it, but he was interested in this orb of energy.

"I better get out of here." he thought otherwise.

But, when he moved his tired legs, the orb reacted very wildly. It started swirling around the dungeon with a dark force trailing it. The fast speed of this energy eventually stopped Tsukasa in his tracks. It then placed itself on Tsukasa's hands with a warm feeling.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" he quietly said with his purple eyes having sight of the orb. "Should I go further into the dungeon? You say there's something for me to see? I see."

The energy orb then surged itself onto Tsukasa's face. He yelled in pain as the force stung his face with great energy. It then filled his body with unknown power. The cuts that covered his body were now healed a little bit, but Tsukasa could still feel his body ache. His face now had red boomerang-like marks. His hands were glowing with dark red energy. He could feel this power flowing inside of him.

The energy inside him was talking to him, telepathically.

"_Tsukasa, do you remember me?"_

"What? What are you talking about?"

"_I'm asking you as a friend, do you remember me?"_

"No, I don't remember you. I don't even know if I can even see you nor did I remember having you as a friend."

"_Defeat these monsters and find my statue deep in the dungeon. Only then will you know who I am, Tsukasa. I am a friend that helped you escape this virtual prison 11 years ago."_

"But how, I don't know any spells."

"_Just raise your hand and concentrate."_

"Just raise your hand and concentrate."

Tsukasa did what the voice in his mind told him to do. He raises his arm and closed his eyes. Suddenly, lightning shot from his fingertips, electrocuting every monster that surrounded him. He took them out in very few seconds.

He, however, noticed that each monster he defeated spewed out an energy orb similar to the first he received. These orbs flew straight towards Tsukasa's chest.

"What? This can't be happening. I don't want anymore of this happening to me!"

"_Tsukasa, do not fear these substances. These are yours now."_

Tsukasa listens to the words and accepts these spirits of the monsters as his own. To him, it didn't really hurt him. It felt more like healing him. His body still aches though, due to the earlier attack. He decides to walk further into the dungeon in hopes of finding a statue. As he walked on, he ran into more monsters along the way. Utilizing his newly found powers, he picked up his sword and sliced every one of the monsters. Ranging from the ability to engulf his sword with flames to temporarily enhancing his stats, his trek towards his destination was a little easier for him, though his did lose some HP.

* * *

Finally arriving at the statue, Tsukasa gazed at the statue and its features. It appeared to be a young woman. She had wings that resembled those belonging to an Angel and had short hair. She was had on a long flowing dress. Below was a slate that stated: 

"The Blue Haired Angel: Leader of the Crimson Knights. May she rest in peace. 1996-2012"

Tsukasa read what it says and could not believe this.

"Is this person talking inside of me, the same person here? Huh."

"_Tsukasa, I am so glad you here. As you can see, I died eight years ago. But, you don't know why, do you?"_

"No, but I don't really want to. It's just too sad."

"_I see."_

The statue started to crack open, shaking the room violently in the process. Tsukasa felt energy escaping his body and going inside the glowing statue. After a few minutes, the statue crumpled, revealing the young woman in the flesh.

"...Just tell me, who are you…?"

* * *

A few feet away, someone was looking towards the white haired wavemaster with intrigue. He chuckled to himself in a dark tone, "So, he finally has returned…Just my luck, hehehe……." 


End file.
